


Distance (is not so far apart)

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: 2019 DL Stocking Stuffers [5]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Boys In Love, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Depressed Brian May, Depression, Early Queen (Band), Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Multi, Separations, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22056523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: The boys have to separate for the holidays, luckily they're still able to stay in touch.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May/Freddie Mercury/Roger Taylor
Series: 2019 DL Stocking Stuffers [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1583506
Comments: 10
Kudos: 44





	Distance (is not so far apart)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yasmamamercury (Em_1)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Em_1/gifts).



> This is a weird format for me, but I had a lot of fun writing it! As always, I hope Em liked it!

**💗💗💗💗** **QUEEN** **👑👑👑👑**

**Dec 16. 4:06 pm**

**Rainbow Queen:** Back in Truro.

**Dancing Queen:** And they haven’t sent you back, yet?

**Rainbow Queen:** Har har. 

Glad to hear it. Bri

**THE Queen:** Miss you already love.

**THE Queen:** I’ll see you next year

**Rainbow Queen:** 🙄

**5:26 pm**

Arrived. Bri

**THE Queen:** Hurrah! You’re all leaving me. 😭

**5:46 pm**

**THE Queen:** I see how it is.

**THE Queen** : You don’t love me anymore 😭😭😭

**Rainbow Queen:** Yes we do.

**6:08 pm**

**Dancing Queen:** Home.

**Dancing Queen:** Second Home.

**THE Queen:** 💗💗💗💗💗💗💗

**Rainbow Queen:** I knew you loved us!

**Dancing Queen:** All my stuff is at the flat.

Glad you’re all safe. Bri

Love you too, Deaky. Bri

**Rainbow Queen:** What about us?

Most of the time. Bri.

**THE Queen:** Cheeky.

**7:59 pm**

**Rainbow Queen:** CLARE STOLE MY SHIRT

**Rainbow Queen:** SHE WON’T GIVE IT BACK

**Rainbow Queen:** SHE THREW IT AWAY. CALLED IT UGLY.

**THE Queen** : The beige one?

**Rainbow Queen:** Yes.

**THE Queen:** Good.

Rainbow Queen has started a call.

Call missed.

**11:48pm**

**THE Queen:** Good night my loves.

**Rainbow Queen:** Night Freddie.

**THE Queen:** Miss you all!

**Dancing Queen:** Night. I love you all.

**Dec 17. 2:07 am**

I love you all. Good night.

**9:26 am**

**Dancing Queen:** Brian…

**Rainbow Queen:** Jesus. Two days.

**11:51 am**

**Rainbow Queen:** The house is filling up. I have teenagers in my room.

**Dancing Queen:** Roger you’re barely a not a teenager.

**THE Queen:** What have I missed?

**THE Queen:** Brimi! Sleep is important!

**Rainbow Queen:** He’s probably sleeping now…

**3:22 pm**

THE Queen has started a call.

Rainbow Queen has joined.

Dancing Queen has joined.

**5:04 pm**

Star Queen has joined the call.

**8:21 pm**

The Call has ended

I promise I’ll go to bed early. Bri

**Rainbow Queen:** I can’t believe you fell asleep! There’s snow!

**Rainbow Queen:** Clare is starting a snowball fight.

**THE Queen:** Wear gloves! What would we do if you ruined your hands?

**THE Queen:** We would still love you, before you start being silly, Brimi.

I’ll send a picture of when I’m in bed. Bri

**Dancing Queen:** What kind of picture?

**Rainbow Queen** : Deaky!

**Rainbow Queen:** …What kind?

**10:19 pm**

Star Queen has sent an attachment

**Dancing Queen:** Oh.

**Rainbow Queen:** Oh.

**THE Queen:** Oh.

Star Queen has started a call.

Dancing Queen has joined.

Rainbow Queen has joined.

THE Queen has joined.

**Dec 18. 12:24 am**

The call has ended.

**THE Queen:** Goodnight my loves.

**Rainbow Queen:** Night.

**Dancing Queen:** Goodnight. I love you.

**8:01 am**

Sorry for falling asleep last night. I love you all. Bri

**Dancing Queen:** For that show? You’re forgiven. 🤤

**10:48 am**

**Rainbow Queen:** Seconded.

**Rainbow Queen:** I’m going to gain like so much weight.

**Rainbow Queen:** I’ll still be pretty. But I’ll have to buy new clothes.

**1:12 pm**

**THE Queen:** How’s everyone doing this lovely afternoon?

**Rainbow Queen:** Fantastic.

**Dancing Queen:** Good.

**THE Queen:** Miss me yet?

**Dancing Queen:** Always.

**Rainbow Queen:** Not Yet

**THE Queen:** How Rude!!

**Rainbow Queen:** You’ll see. 😘😉

**1:30 pm**

**THE Queen:** what about you @Star Queen? Miss me?

**4:26 pm**

**THE Queen:** Anyone heard from Bri?

**Dancing Queen:** No one is talking about Rog’s last statement?

**🎵🌈** **MY FREDDIE** **🌈🎵**

**6:06 pm**

**THE Queen:** ROG

**THE Queen:** IS THAT YOUR CAR

**THE Queen:** ROGER

**THE Queen:** WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?

**💗💗💗💗** **QUEEN** **👑👑👑👑**

**9:33 pm**

THE Queen has sent an attachment.

**Dancing Queen:** Lucky.

**11:49 pm**

Rainbow Queen has sent an attachment.

**Rainbow Queen:** I think I broke him?

**10:58 am**

THE Queen has sent an attachment.

**THE Queen:** I wasn’t dreaming.

Dancing Queen has sent an attachment.

**THE Queen:** Don’t be rude, darling.

Rainbow Queen has sent an attachment.

**Rainbow Queen:** I miss you all equally.

**2:22 pm**

**Dancing Queen:** Has anyone heard from Bri?

**THE Queen:** No.

**Rainbow Queen:** I’ve called with no answer.

**Dancing Queen:** Hm.

**6:17 pm**

**Rainbow Queen:** Any luck Deaks?

**Dancing Queen:** None.

**8:50 pm**

THE Queen has started a call.

Dancing Queen has joined.

**11:28 pm**

The call has ended.

**Dec 20. 9:07 am**

**THE Queen** : I miss you already Roger.

**Rainbow Queen:** Same.

**Dancing Queen:** You better not be driving.

**Rainbow Queen:** I’m just sitting in the driveway.

**Dancing Queen:** 🙄

**11:00am**

**THE Queen:** @Star Queen

**THE Queen:** @Star Queen

**THE Queen:** @Star Queen

**2:19 pm**

**Rainbow Queen:** Made it back.

**Rainbow Queen:** Still nothing?

**Dancing Queen:** Nada

**THE Queen** : Nothing.

**5:47 pm**

Rainbow Queen has started a call.

Dancing Queen has joined the call.

THE Queen has joined the call.

**7:07 pm**

The call has ended.

**THE Queen:** @Star Queen? Are you alive darling?

**⭐⭐** **MY BRIMI** **🎸🎸**

**11:54 pm**

**Rainbow Queen:** Bri, I will drive there.

**Rainbow Queen:** Please answer.

**💗💗💗💗** **QUEEN** **👑👑👑👑**

**Dec 20. 10:00am**

Rainbow Queen has sent an attachment.

**Rainbow Queen:** I warned you @Star Queen

**Dancing Queen:** Let us know. Thanks, Rog.

**THE Queen:** Send him our love.

**BRI SUPPORT SQUAD**

**12:03 pm**

Rainbow Queen has sent an attachment.

**Dancing Queen:** That bad huh?

**THE Queen:** How is he?

**Rainbow Queen:** about a 6. Mostly family drama. Got it under control.

**THE Queen:** Let us know if he starts slipping?

**Rainbow Queen:** Will do.

**2:26 pm**

**Rainbow Queen:** Shower and a meal. Looking better.

**5:46 pm**

**Dancing Queen:** That’s good to hear.

**THE Queen:** Thank you 💋💋💋

**8:06 pm**

**Rainbow Queen:** Okay, we’re using words now.

**Rainbow Queen:** Ruth has adopted me. Bri seems grumpy about it.

**8:40 pm**

**Rainbow Queen:** **😕**

**Rainbow Queen:** He is back asleep.

**Dancing Queen:** Just be glad he is asleep.

**Rainbow Queen:** He’s sleeping too much now.

**THE Queen:** Our Brimi, either no sleep or all sleep.

**THE Queen:** Take care of him?

**Rainbow Queen:** Always.

**💗💗💗💗** **QUEEN** **👑👑👑👑**

**10:55 pm**

**THE Queen:** Goodnight my loves.

**Dancing Queen:** Goodnight Freddie.

Rainbow Queen has sent an attachment.

**Rainbow Queen:** Goodnight.

**THE Queen:** How sweet.

**Dec 21. 9:04 am**

Sorry. -Bri

**THE Queen:** Don’t apologize, love.

**THE Queen:** We were just worried.

**Dancing Queen:** ^^

We’re having a talk now.

**Dancing Queen:** Why aren’t you using your own phone?

Bri’s was closer.

**THE Queen:** Its weird not seeing the signatures.

This better? -Rog

**Dancing Queen:** No.

**10:02 am**

**THE Queen:** After careful consideration, I’ve decided that I need a new hobby.

**THE Queen:** Bread baking.

**10:32 am**

**Dancing Queen:** Why?

**11:20 am**

Bread is fun. -Bri

Don’t burn down the kitchen. -Rog

**2:40 pm**

**THE Queen:** Too late. Kash has banned me from the kitchen.

**Dancing Queen:** That didn’t take long.

**THE Queen:** 😭😭😭

**THE Queen:** Have faith in me.

**Dancing Queen:** I had faith you would ruin the kitchen.

Lol

**💚** **MY DEAKY** **💚**

**5:59 pm**

Do you have Freddie’s gift ready?

Mostly.

Also, Bri saw the text.

Can I tell him?

Just not THAT part

Which part?

Oh.

Right.

**8:08 pm**

It’s finished now.

Supposed to be shipping.

Thank you.

Sure.

Bri around?

Shower.

I’ve got that amp finished finally.

Fantastic.

Does this count as a Christmas gift

if this was our goal anyway?

Yes.

**💗💗💗💗** **QUEEN** **👑👑👑👑**

**10:45 pm**

Star Queen has sent an attachment.

**THE Queen:** Glad to see you’re feeling better.

**Dancing Queen:** Good to see.

**THE Queen:** Better if we saw more. 😘

Star Queen has sent an attachment.

**THE Queen:** That’s out Brimi.

**THE Queen: *** our

THE Queen has started a call.

Star Queen has joined the call.

Dancing Queen has joined the call

**11:57 pm**

The call has ended.

**FREDDIEKINS**

**Dec 22. 7:00 am**

How is the gift going for Roggie

and Deaky? -Bri

Brimi, love.

Its 7. In the morning.

Sorry. - Bri

**9:33 am**

I have the music sheet done. -Bri

Attachment Sent

**10:02 am**

Sounds lovely. I’ll tighten the lyrics up.

**10:17 am**

It isn’t too slow? -Bri

Rog and Deaky aren’t playing.

They should be fine.

**11:40 am**

Freddiekins has sent an attachment

How is that?

I love it. -Bri

Will they?

I know they will. -Bri

**12:02 pm**

Actually…

Brian.

Nevermind. -Bri

I thought so.

**3:06 pm**

It sounds disjointed in the chorus.

Between the guitar and piano. -Bri

How so?

Attachment Sent

**3:09 pm**

I see your point.

Do you have the rewrites?

Attachment Sent

Oh. I like that.

**5:48 pm**

Freddiekins has sent an attachment

How’s that?

Maybe drop it an octave?

It sounds breathy.

I am not running out of air.

That isn’t what I said.

You implied it!

I didn’t.

I just said that’s what

It sounds like.

**💗💗💗💗** **QUEEN** **👑👑👑👑**

**7:57 pm**

**THE Queen:** Someone tell Brian that I do not run out of air!

Don’t drag it into the group chat!

**Rainbow Queen:** What have I missed?

**Rainbow Queen:** John wants to know too.

**Rainbow Queen:** Oh. I’m with John btw.

**THE Queen** : Brian says I run out of air.

We all do! It wasn’t an insult!

**Rainbow Queen:** Did you say it like one?

I don’t think so?

**Rainbow Queen:** I’m stealing Roger again.

**THE Queen:** Anyway, I did not run out of air!

**10:43 pm**

**Rainbow Queen:** Did you guys solve it or murder each other?

**11:05 pm**

And another thing!

Sorry. Wrong Chat.

**Dancing Queen:** @Rainbow Queen murder apparently.

**Dec 23. 4:06 am**

You guys know how much I love you.

Like a lot.

More than the stars. -Bri

**6:58 am**

_Message has been deleted._

**9:45 am**

**Dancing Queen:** Sad or drunk or both?

…

**Dancing Queen:** Both?

**Rainbow Queen:** I wanna know what you said!

**Rainbow Queen:** Please?

**11:25 am**

THE Queen has started a call.

Star Queen has joined.

Rainbow Queen has joined.

Rainbow Queen has left.

**Rainbow Queen:** Musicians need eardrums, Freddie!

**THE Queen:** Sorry love.

**THE Queen:** Brimi was being adorable!

**THE Queen:** Awww, look at how red he is!

Rainbow Queen has joined the call.

**Dancing Queen:** Awww

**12:46 pm**

I hate all of you.

**1:09 pm**

I don’t.

But I do.

**2:57 pm**

Rainbow Queen has sent an attachment.

**Rainbow Queen:** I AM THE CHOSEN ONE!

**THE Queen:** How come you get cats and Deaky??

**3:00 pm**

**THE Queen:** 😭😭😭

**5:55 pm**

Star Queen has sent an attachment.

Sorry. Wrong group. -Bri

**Dancing Queen:** I want to know the story

**Rainbow Queen:** How’d you get so much icing in your hair?????

**8:13 pm**

Dancing Queen has started a call.

THE Queen has joined.

**9:30 pm**

Star Queen has joined.

**10:12 pm**

The call has ended.

**Dec 24. 6:00 am**

I regret everything. -Bri

**THE Queen:** How come you only get

Fun tipsy when you aren’t with us **?**

**Rainbow Queen:** he has to be serious

I’ve been fun tipsy with you

before. -Bri

Dancing Queen: I’ve been meaning to ask, do you actively type Bri?

Rainbow Queen: omg. He does.

Why are all of you up at 6

anyway. -Br

Rainbow Queen: 😨😨😨😨

**7:26 am**

**THE Queen:** Scandolous.

**THE Queen:** Scandlous

**THE Queen:** duck it

**THE Queen:** beed.

**8:58 am**

Alright, Fred?

**9:03 am**

**Rainbow Queen:** if it’s a stroke can I get his clothes?

**10:44 am**

????

**11:02 am**

**THE Queen:** Sorry I went back to bed.

**Rainbow Queen:** back with other fam btw.

**THE Queen:** At least one person was concerned about me!

**11:45 am**

**Dancing Queen:** I was.

**THE Queen:** I was talking about you, babe.

Hey!

**THE Queen:** We aren’t friends until you take it back!

?????

?

**12:06 pm**

Are you still talking about

the song thing?

**Rainbow Queen:** Probably.

**Rainbow Queen:** Also this eggnog is

Heavily spiked.

**Rainbow Queen:** I’m not to be held

Accountable for whatever texts I send

**1:22 pm**

Rog, you good?

**Dancing Queen** : You’ve stopped with the signature

**Dancing Queen:** Was it because we found your

secret out?

No. -Bri

Dancing Queen has sent an attachment.

Don’t use memes to respond!

**Dancing Queen:** You forgot to type it again.

**2:53 pm**

THE Queen has started a call

Star Queen has joined

Dancing Queen has joined.

Rainbow Queen has joined.

**3:03 pm**

Rog, drink water.

You’re going to be so hung

over tomorrow.

**THE Queen:** he hasn’t made the nice list

anyway

**4:57 pm**

Talk to you all tomorrow. -Bri

**Dancing Queen:** is it a guessing game now?

**Dec 25. 9:00 am**

Happy Christmas.

**10:12 am**

**Dancing Queen:** Happy Christmas

**11:54 am**

**THE Queen:** Happy Christmas, loves.

**THE Queen:** and many more.

That’s what you say at a birthday, Fred

**THE Queen:** I thought this had something to do with a birthday

Technically.

I guess.

If you’re religious.

**Dancing Queen:** Don’t let my mum hear you.

**12:39 pm**

**Rainbow Queen:** 🎄

**Rainbow Queen:** Breathing hurts.

**Rainbow Queen:** my hair hurts.

Oh, good. You’re alive.

**FREDDIEKINS**

**1:35 pm**

Ready?

Are you sure this will work?

Mostly. So long as your laptop

is charged.

Uhhhhhhh

Give me a few?

Thanks love!

**2:07 pm**

Ready!

**💗💗💗💗** **QUEEN** **👑👑👑👑**

**3:40 pm**

THE Queen has started a call.

Star Queen has joined.

Rainbow Queen has joined.

Dancing Queen has joined.

**4:43 pm**

**THE Queen:** Rog, have you stopped crying yet?

**Rainbow Queen:** Fuck you!

**Rainbow Queen:** I have to wait to kiss you.

**Rainbow Queen:** I can’t believe this is how you proposed.

**Rainbow Queen:** I love you all so much.

**4:50 pm**

**Dancing Queen:** Well that saves me the

trouble of coming out to my

extended family.

Shit. Deaks. Are you okay?

We didn’t know.

**Dancing Queen:** I’ve never been happier.

**Dancing Queen:** they have the problem.

**6:09 pm**

**Dancing Queen** : I’m going back to the flat.

**THE Queen:** Call me on the drive there?

**Dec 26. 11:34 am**

**Rainbow Queen:** I’m on the road.

**2:04 pm**

Leaving now.

**5:24 pm**

**THE Queen:** @Dancing Queen let me in, I lost my key.

**THE Queen:** Someone let me in!

**Dec 27. 7:32pm**

Rainbow Queen has sent an attachment.

**Rainbow Queen:** For posterity.

**Dancing Queen** : you can’t take it back now.

We have rings.

**10:55pm**

Star Queen has sent an attachment

There’s no space for me ☹

**Dec 27. 2:07 am**

**THE Queen:** I Love you all so much.

**Rainbow Queen:** Phone. Down.

**Dancing Queen:** bed.

**Dancing Queen:** or we’ll have to block you

Like we do with Bri

**THE Queen:** 🤔🤔🤔🤔

Sleep. Please. Talk. Morning.

**Dancing Queen:** Oooh, four words. New record.

**Rainbow Queen:** Sleep!

**Author's Note:**

> As always, leave your thoughts and comments below or come talk to me on tumblr!


End file.
